The present invention relates to exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems for internal combustion engines, particularly turbocharged engines, and, more particularly, to the dynamic enhancement of flow through the EGR system through the provision of devices providing impact pressure in the engine exhaust tract, an intake ejector structure in the EGR discharge to the engine air intake to lower pressure therein, and a Coanda-effect section to recover some of the exhaust energy lost for turbocharging due to diversion to the exhaust gas recirculation system, with the improvements being independent and additive in nature.